1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an orthodontic appliance which is mounted on a tooth during the treatment of a malocclusion, and more particularly, to such an appliance which converts a round buccal tube into a buccal tube which has a substantially square or rectangular cross-section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of assorted orthodontic appliances which may be temporarily mounted on or affixed to the exterior surface of a tooth and which are operable to receive various arch wires which are used thereafter to correct the individual patients' malocclusions. In view of the many biomechanical considerations which affect the treatment of a selected malocclusion, manufacturers of orthodontic supplies often provide many types of buccal tubes with a majority, being classified generally as "single", "double", and "triple" tubes. As should be understood, these tubes may be stamped, machined, cast, or manufactured from sintered powered metal.
As a general matter, single buccal tubes are considered comfortable and hygienic for the patient, however, they have shortcomings inasmuch as they offer only a single, rectangular, arch wire slot for receiving the arch wire during orthodontic treatment. Further, a "double" tube normally offers a rectangular arch wire slot and a round tube for auxiliary use such as for a facebow. The "double tube" normally allows for treatment options designated at predetermined intervals by the orthodontist. Alternatively, other forms of double tubes are available and may offer two rectangular arch wire slots thereby eliminating the round tube. In this regard, the additional rectangular tube allows for the use of sectional arch wires or what have been termed "intrusion arch wires", that is, those arch wires that are connected at the molars and which by-pass the bicuspids and cuspids and only engage the four anterior teeth.
As noted above, and in view of the multitude of treatment considerations, many clinicians will employ a "triple tube". These triple tubes are often manufactured with two rectangular arch wire slots, and a round tube.
While the triple tube provides a convenient means for increasing the treatment options available to a clinician, and therefore, has many laudable benefits, there are many shortcomings which detract from its usefulness. For example, all three lumens, or passageways defined by the triple tube, are rarely simultaneously used during treatment. Additionally, and due to design considerations, the triple buccal tube must be, large, relatively speaking, in the occluso-gingival dimension to accommodate or define the three-lumens. Another shortcoming attendant to the use of triple buccal tubes is that they can present clinical problems vis-a-vis placement on the tooth, potential hygiene problems, and patient discomfort.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have an orthodontic appliance which may be utilized to treat malocclusions and which has the treatment flexibility provided by a triple buccal tube, but, alternatively, has a size, compactness and convenience normally attendant with the use of a double buccal tube.